Tohru, The Tomboy
by Romea
Summary: Tohru looks at one particular question for a long time, it only asked if you were male or female, Tohru answers male. What did her abducters do that night? She won't tell anybody. She is now determent to become a boy...
1. Hair, a girl's Treasure

_Summary: Tohru gets kidnapped and after she gets back she starts acting different. She cuts her hair, wears baggy clothes... What will happen and what did happen before?_

Note: I will start a couple of days after Tohru is saved, but I will include flashbacks at certain times. It may be a bit confusing in the beginning, but I will give explanations later.

Warning: This story will take up the subject of rape, it has some bad language, and mild violence, if you are a sensitive person or get offended by such things you should not read this. Nothing of this will be brought up in this chapter though. I probably will change the rating to R later.

**_Chapter I: Hair, a girl's Treasure_**

It was a warm night, very beautiful as well. Millions of stars could be seen in the pitch black sky and the air was thick with the scent of flowers and nature.

On the roof a boy could be seen. He was lying there looking troubled; his face had traces of sadness. He reached out with his hand, it looked like he was trying to grab something, perhaps he was trying to catch the stars? 

He let the hand fall down and yawned, he was tired, but something bothered him, thus he couldn't sleep.

Inside a girl was trying to sleep, but she kept seeing horrible pictures, she tried to shut them out.

Go away, she thought, please... She shut her eyes tightly, tears falling down from her closed lids. Her body was trembling and sobs escaped from her lips.

She reached for a picture, portraying a beautiful woman with short blonde hair. The girl hugged it tightly.

Downstairs in the same house a man and a beautiful boy were talking.

They both looked bothered by something.

"She hasn't left her room for three days..." the boy with gray hair said. He looked down and gulped. "Honda san... she won't say what happened there."

The older one scratched his head.

"Did she eat anything today?"

"No," the boy sighed. "She just lies in her bed, she doesn't even answer when you talk to her."

"She's been through a lot, Yuki, let's give her some time." 

The gray haired boy named Yuki looked at the man angrily.

"Are you mad, Shigure! There is no time! What is she starves!" Yuki was trembling with anger.

Shigure backed away surprised by the sudden verbal attack against him.

"Calm down, you will wake her up. Listen to me, Yuki, what else is there to do? We can't force her to eat or talk to us."

"Hmph, and that stupid baka neko just lying on the roof all the time, gazing at the sky. It's like he doesn't care!"

"Hey, hey, don't vent your anger towards Kyo, he's been with Tohru as well. He told me he got the same result, she won't speak to him."

Yuki looked a bit surprised.

"Oh... I didn't know..."

"Tohru kun needs our support now, just show her you care, she'll come around eventually and talk to us."

"I hope so... After the police questioned her she just closed in like a shell. I hope she doesn't feel ashamed to speak to us..."

Shigure nodded.

"Well, it's getting late now. We all should get some sleep."

"Night..."

Yuki went upstairs and stopped outside Tohru's room. Is she sleeping peacefully, or having nightmares about her abduction?

He thought he heard some sobs and put his ear against the door. He must have been mistaken, he couldn't hear it anymore.

Maybe he should open the door? No, leave her alone, there wasn't anything he could do.

He yawned. So tired...

**_**¤**_**

_'Tohru, never lose you strength_,'her mother had told her. 

It was time to leave this bed, she had to fight against this weakness of hers. She could taste salt in her mouth as the tears poured down.

She dried them of, furious with herself. She must look awful, her eyes was surely all puffy now. She put back the picture of her Mother at her nightstand and gazed at it for awhile.

_'Tohru, I believe in you.'_ Yes, Mother! She wouldn't let her down. With great effort she rose and felt dizzy, she almost fell to the floor. She was breathing heavily, cold sweat covering her body.

Her stomach growled. She was so hungry... She hadn't eaten in days...

She opened a drawer and took out a scissor. She stumbled to the other side of her room where a small mirror was placed.

She caressed her hair gently, it was so long... She took up a handful and cut it, then another handful and cut it, and another one, and another one, and another one.

She saw her reflection in the mirror, her hair was so short now... It felt a bit empty. It was now reaching her ears. She could have been mistaken for a young boy.

She removed her dirty sweaty clothes and started to throw out all her clothes that was in the closet. None of these would do!

But she couldn't very well walk around naked. She finally settled with a T-shirt that was too big for her and baggy shorts. Ayame had by accident found them in his store and was terrified to see such poor clothing.

He had wanted to throw it away but she had insisted on taking it. She had thought about giving the clothes away to homeless people but she must have forgotten about it and left it in the closet.

It was time now to meet everyone. Maybe she should practice? 

"H-hello..." Her voice was just awful! Barely a husky low whisper. She touched her throat. It was so dry... Don't be stupid, Tohru, she said to herself.

Just go down and get over with it! These are people you love you shouldn't be embarrassed.

She opened the door and walked uneasy out, down the stairs and she decided to go the kitchen first, she needed some tea for her throat.

She heard a gasp.

"T-Thoru! Your, your walking! I, I mean of course you can walk but I mean you're not in your bed just lying there..." Kyo stopped rambling when he realized. "Your.. hair..."

She touched it.

"H-h-hello, Kyo kun," she managed to press out. "I-I, came down to make some tea, you see my voice-"

"QUIET! Don't talk, it's hurting you! Sit down, let me make the tea for you." Tohru nodded weakly.

"Thanks..."

"DON'T TALK I said!" He turned around and started to boil some water. "You know, I've been... really worried..."

"Huh?" She felt tears stinging in her eyes, not again... She had cried so much. "I'm sorry... I made you worried."

He poured the tea down in a cup and gave it to her. "It's not too hot, I put some milk and honey in it."

Kyo looked worried at her. He just couldn't get used to her hair... It was so short, she looked almost like a boy. If you weren't aware of the fact she was a girl you probably would assume that.

She gratefully took it and drank. 

"Mmm..." she mumbled. 

Where had she found those clothes? He had never seen those, it looked more like it belonged to him than Tohru.

"Kyo kun, I have a favor," she said. Her voice sounded much better, she didn't even whisper. Anything, Tohru, I'll do anything!

"What?" he turned around and opened the fridge, she probably was hungry since she hadn't eaten for so long. Hmm, how about soup?

"I want you to teach me... Teach me how to fight, I want to be able to defend myself." What? He turned around and forgot to close the fridge.

"Y-you want to learn how to fight?"

"Please, Kyo kun! I'll make sure I don't take much of your time and hopefully I'll learn quickly!" She looked desperate at him.

"Eh, I really don't have time..." He shouldn't have to! He should have protected her in the first place, he should have been with her! This should never have happened.

"Please, Kyo kun! I'll do anything!" she begged him. He couldn't stand the sorrow in her voice.

"Fine, fine! I'll do it!"

Yuki entered the room and his eyes went wide.

"Honda san your-" he stopped, her hair? What had happened?! "Oh my God, Honda san, what has happened!? Did you fall, did something rip it of?" He glared at Kyo.

"No.. I cut it," she said and looked at the floor.

"Huh... Oh, I'm so sorry, Honda san. I was just surprised..."

A sudden tension was filling the room and suddenly Tohru fell to the floor, dropping her mug causing it to shatter, giving her cuts as she landed on the broken glass.

Blood covered the floor, not much though but enough to scare the boys.

They rushed to her and called for Shigure, telling him to get Hatori fast.


	2. A Boy's Uniform

**_Chapter II: A Boy's Uniform_**

"You shouldn't be up," Hatori scolded. "Your weak right now, mentally and physically." She moaned and opened her eyes. It was just Hatori in her room, he seemed to notice her stare. "I sent them all out, they were quite disturbing." She nodded. He hesitated. "Ehm, if you feel like talking just give me a call or drop by, the same goes for Shigure, Yuki and Kyo, they may seem a bit dense, but they deeply care for you" he paused, "I should go now, I've given Shigure instructions how to help you, so don't worry. Take care and eat!" He closed his bag. She said "bye" weakly and he left.

Lying there in the dark was appalling. It had been so dark _there_... She closed her eyes and bad memories came back.

_Everything was so dark, she couldn't see anything, they had blindfolded her so she wouldn't be able to recognize them later. They were in a car now, she assumed she was in the backseat, she knew there was a person sitting beside her._

_"Please, I-I don't have anything! I work as a cleaning lady and there isn't much money... I don't know how you look like so there isn't anything to worry about," she tried hard to sound 'normal'. Nobody answered. She wanted to cry, but still she wanted to stay brave. "Please, give me an answer!" Nothing. She couldn't take it anymore, it all came out, the tears, the terrible trembling, moans escaping from her lips. Would they hurt her... perhaps they would even rape her? "Aaaa, PLEASE!" she shouted._

_"Shut up!" someone shouted. Finally a response, not the one she had been hoping for though._

_"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" she cried, "HEEEEEEEEEEEELP, SOMEONE!" she shouted. Someone slapped her hard and put something over her mouth, covering it so she couldn't speak._

_"She's so annoying!!!" someone whined. "This girl, she should be thankful that we are wasting our time on her! Let me hurt her, just a bit..."_

_"Idiot, she can't speak now, there is no point in hurting her," someone else answered. She blocked out all sounds, she didn't want to hear it, she wanted to go home... Please, would someone save her..._

She blinked away unwelcoming tears. She never realized how weak she was. The only thing she'd been able to was to listen to the nothingness and the nonsense they sometimes spit out, although then it had not been nonsense to her, it had been sometime great, something terrifying, and she had done nothing because she was weak.

If, no, she didn't want to think about the word _if_. It had all been done with, she couldn't enter the past, if she had been able to she would had done it a long time ago when her Mother had been alive... She shook her head. Don't think about such things, they are impossible, no point dwelling in the past... Although she couldn't help it at certain times...

All she wanted to now was to be strong, to be able to defend her herself. Even though she didn't want to think about _if _she did, she thought about it a lot, she couldn't help it!

Surely Yuki or Kyo had been able to defend themselves there, both Yuki and Kyo were good with words and great fighters (although Kyo's anger often clouded his shrewdness.)

Ah, your such a fool, Tohru, she thought to herself. She had always been a fool.

She started fiddling with her hands, there was no way she could sleep, not with all the danger that was around. Besides she wasn't even tired. 

Tohru touched her face, following something, something she had gotten back there... A scar. It would always remind her of this, it would always make sure she never forgot.

It was so quiet... She then heard mumbles from outside. She focused on the sound.

"Be quiet, she needs to rest," it sounded like Shigure.

"Idiot! She has been sleeping all the time! How can she be tired? She's probably hungry!" Kyo hissed.

"I hate to do this, but I have to agree with the baka neko," Yuki said.

"Hmm, you two are getting brighter everyday! You surprise me, but I guess everyone grows up at some point, even you two!" Shigure joked.

Tohru smiled to herself, it helped her to hear them, more then she knew. She was home.

**_**¤**_**

Yuki looked at the empty seat. It was Tohru's seat... His good grades had been sinking lately, not much though. In school he couldn't concentrate as well as he used to. He always thought about her. What was she doing? Had she eaten anything? He prayed her mind would heal fast.

Tohru would probably have to do this year over again, he felt sad about this, both for her sake and his, he had wanted to be together with her. There was nothing he could do though, she had missed to much even though it wasn't her own fault.

"Souma Yuki, are you listening?" the teacher asked.

"Wha- yes, what is it?" The teacher sighed.

"Do I really need to ask? I've already said it three times!" The teacher looked forgiving though. She liked Yuki, all teachers liked him. "It must be something really important on your mind since you are one of my best students, I'll give the answer to someone else... Hmm, how about Minako?" He sighed in relief.

He sensed someone glaring at him. He turned around, hmph, that stupid neko. Kyo turned away his head which surprised Yuki, maybe he wasn't up for a staring contest today.

**¤**

That shitty scum, taking advantage of everyone, damn him! The teachers, everyone fell for it, Kyo thought angry. 

He turned his focus outside when that idiot looked back at him. 

Somehow the view calmed him down, such a lovely day, the sky looked just wonderful, this was a day to be out and enjoying the sun. She was probably inside, her curtains down, everything pitch black like it had been since she came back. He gulped, damn, damn, damn! Damn everything! This wasn't suppose to happen!

Yesterday she had scared the hell out of him, he had just wanted to take her in his arms, dry her tears and say that he would never leave her again. He blushed at his thoughts, how corny was that.

**¤**

"Shigure san," Tohru mumbled, it still hurt to speak

"Tohru! Your up, how lovely, you look great!" She smiled, she knew she looked awful.

"I... I need to tell you something! Please hear me out." He put his hands under his chin and looked at her. "I want to change school, to be honest I want a new start at a new place..."

"But nothing bad happened in school right? The kidnapping didn't even-" Tohru raised her hand to draw his attention.

"I know, but I don't think I can face everyone again. I begged all of you not to tell anything to Hanajima and Uotani, I don't think I could face them again..." Tohru had pleaded with Yuki to say that she was on vacation with her grandfather, he could say that they wanted to spend time together, and that was what he had done. They hadn't called or dropped by, meaning they believed it.

Shigure looked worried.

"If that's what you want... I don't have any objections against it, I think that Yuki and Kyo will miss you though."

"Thank you! I have already informed Grandfather that I want to change school, he thinks that it's fine if that's what I want." Grandfather didn't know the whole story though, he had known she'd been kidnapped but that was all, he thought that she had walked out of it unharmed. They had talked on the phone, he had wanted to come over but she had told him no, she wanted to be alone.

"All right." She fiddled with her fingers again and took a deep breath.

"There is also another thing..." she whispered, almost embarrassed. Shigure nodded to show her to go on. "I'm going to wear the boy's uniform..." She touched her scar while talking, unaware that she was doing it. "I will get it tomorrow and start school next week."

Shigure scratched his chin thoughtful.

"The school is letting you wear it? I mean, you're a girl, it's against the rules..." Tohru fixed her stare at the floor.

"They... don't know I'm a... girl..." Shigure jerked up is head in surprise.

"What-"

"Please! Just for awhile, just let me do this for a little while!" Shigure was anxious about this, but it looked like Tohru would burst into tears, he couldn't say no to her.

"Ah, fine, for awhile..." She smiled weakly.

"Thank you."

**¤**

"Hey!" Uotani Arisa called. Yuki turned around.

"Yes?"

"You know when Tohru kun is coming back? It's been kinda long you know, we're starting to get worried!" she gestured with her hands towards Hanajima.

"Honda san will inform us when she does, I have no idea myself." Uotani grunted a bit.

Because this was the last lesson everyone was passing by, an orange haired boy could easily be seen in the crowd.

"Hey, carrot top! You have any idea when Tohru is coming back?" Kyo stopped, irritation seen in his face.

"No, yankee, I have no idea."

"Tsk, she should at least have called!" An idea was forming in Yuki's head.

"She did, she called two days ago."

"NANI?! Why didn't you say so in the beginning?" she pointed at him accusing. Yuki sighed, he just wanted to go home.

"You asked for the day she was coming back, she didn't tell, she just said everything was fine and she was having a great time." Lies, they came so easy. If only what he had said had been true.

"Keh, fine. But as soon as you find out tell us!" Yuki sighed and nodded. Tohru's closets friends walked away unaware of the truth.

"Hmph, seems you have no problem lying to people."

"You rather tell them the truth, thus hurting Honda san?" Kyo turned his head, his hair covering the view of his eyes.

"Keh, whatever, I'm going home." Kyo walked with furious steps away.

"So am I."

"Then walk behind me!" he hissed.

"That was what I thought in the beginning, he said, walking behind Kyo, "for who would want to walk beside you?" Kyo stopped and turned around.

"Aaaaaa! Stop annoying me kuso nezumi!" he went into his fighting stance. Oh, the cat wanted to fight?

"Not today, baka neko, I have other worries," he said and passed the raging boy. Kyo started to yell, but he wasn't listening. He saw Tohru's face in front of him, smiling. He then came up with an idea, he would buy her a present, he knew exactly what to get.


	3. Everlasting Scars

I don't think this chapter has to be R rated, I changed it however just to be on the safe side.

**_Chapter III: Everlasting Scars_**

Yuki wasn't sure if he should enter, after all there were other places. He took a deep breath, just calm down, he told himself. He opened the door and a bell could be heard. He checked his pockets for money, still there.

"A customer!" someone shouted. It was a girl with a very cute voice.

"Hoh hoh, just wait a minute!" Yuki gulped; maybe he should run now when he had the chance.

"All right, I'm coming!" OK, take a steady breath, think about lovely flowers, about delicious food, to sum it up, about good things that would make him feel better. "Oh my God, is this for real? Yuuuuuuuuuki! the man called. A man with long white hair ran with open arms towards Yuki. Yuki ducked just when the man was about to pull him in an embrace. The man ran into the wall and past out Yuki assumed. The man was quiet and Yuki knew that he never was quiet unless he slept, or wait, he probably talked in his sleep too. "Yuki, I think I fell..." the man mumbled and rubbed his head.

"Oh you do? Your shoes aren't exactly...ehm, hmm..." He couldn't find a word to describe those... those shoes; they seemed to fit a clown. "Uh, your shoes is unique, perhaps you should change..."

"Why Yuki!" the man gasped. "These are modern shoes, and don't blame my fall on them! I knew you ducked, oh Yuki, why do you hate me so..." The man groaned a bit as he touched his head again. Yuki sighed, his brother was just hopeless.

"Don't you wonder why I am here?" Yuki asked and sat down on the couch, it probably was for customers who were waiting. His brother was finally up he walked towards Yuki and leaned against the wall.

"Hmm, I assumed you wanted to spend some time with your dear brother, I mean me of course, hoh hoh, the wonderful, brave, loyal, strong, ravishing, modern, loving, popular, great, glorious Souma Ayame!" he ended dramatically. Yuki yawned.

"Finished?" he asked and changed position in the couch, now his chin resting in his right hand.

"Well, actually I have a lot of other stunning qualities, I didn't think you wanted to hear them though, I'm so glad I was wrong! I also am fa-" Yuki raised his hand to quiet his brother.

"You were absolutely right, I don't want to hear more." Yuki watched his disappointed brother.

"Oh..." Ayame sighed and smiled sadly. "What is your reason?"

"Honda san..." Ayame went to Yuki and sat down beside him and waited for Yuki go on. "I wanted to cheer her up..." Ayame nodded.

"You don't know how? You want advice?" Ayame asked carefully. Yuki shook his head.

"I want to buy her something... a dress to be exact. I remember..." Yuki smiled at the memory.

"Remember what?" Ayame felt his heart warming as he saw the smile on his little brother's face.

"-What she said, that she loves 'princess' dresses. She doesn't own a 'princess' dress... I want to buy her one, a beautiful gown. I want the world to know how pretty she is..." he blushed a bit. Ayame smiled.

"I'll give you a dress," he said warmly.

"No! No you are not going to give me a dress!" he yelled. He shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout... What I want to do is to buy one from you," he said and looked straight into Ayame's eyes. Ayame blinked.

"Buy? I can't let my own brother do such a thing! No! I will not let you give me your money that you earned!" he shook his head furiously in protest.

"Fine, I'll just go somewhere else..." Yuki was about to stand up but his brother pushed him down again.

"Fine, fine! Buy a dress here! Give me your money, there is no way I'm going to let you shop somewhere else, nobody can make such beautiful gowns as I!" he proclaimed proudly. Yuki smiled in his mind. "So... do you have a dress of hers so I can take her measures?" Damn! He had forgotten about that!

"No... I didn't think about that..." he whispered a bit ashamed. Ayame couldn't stand the sorrow in Yuki's voice.

"It's all right, I have seen Tohru plenty of times, I think I can figure it out," he said softly.

"You can?" there was so much hope in Yuki's eyes, Ayame was happy that he had caused it. He nodded. Yuki smiled. Ayame wished it was him he was smiling at but he knew it was the thought of making Tohru happy, a shame but that would do for now. Though Tohru did deserve all happy things happening to her, she had been through so much suffering and pain. He felt a bit guilty about being jealous of her.

"How do you want it to look like?" 

"Hmm, your the expert, right? I'll trust you'll make it wonderful for Honda san. I'm not really good with such things..." Ayame gasped, he could almost cry with joy, Yuki trusted him!

"Oh, Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuki!" he flung himself and his brother and Yuki jumped up and Ayame hugged a pillow. "Why did you do that?" he asked and put the pillow back.

"Didn't see you," he lied. "Anyway, I'll pay you when it's finished, and don't tell anyone, it's a secret. Well till next time," he said and left.

He had managed it! He couldn't wait to see the expression of joy in Tohru's face.

**_**¤**_**

It was time for her first lesson, she would finally be able to fight! Kyo glanced at her.

"Sure you're ready? Maybe you should rest some more?" he asked.

"No! I couldn't be more prepared, I'm so happy that your teaching me, I'll try my best," she said trying to sound cheerful. Hopefully she would learn fast, she wanted to get back out there again without a trace of fear.

"We start with a warm up," Kyo said. "First the head then we move down and last the feet, don't want you to get hurt by being stiff, you know," he muttered and showed her what to do. This was easy! Kyo seemed to notice the triumph in her face. "Err, this isn't part of the fighting, so need to put this on your memory," he said as softly as he could. Oh, she thought disappointed. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Of course not! Gaaah, she was such an idiot! "Don't worry," Kyo said, "I'll teach you, and if you are afraid don't be..." he cleared his throat, "I'll try my best to protect you..." he turned around so she wouldn't see his face covered in red. Tohru looked at his back surprised and smiled softly.

"Thank you..." she whispered. Don't worry about me Kyo kun! she thought, You shouldn't have to be! I'll become stronger, I'll manage on my own! she said to herself. She had caused so much trouble, but she would become strong, she would show it to everyone!

**_**¤**_**

That had been real tough! Kyo had been soft on her she knew, she was both grateful and mad at the same time. Even though he had taken it easy she still was exhausted. She was really out of shape. That was not good... She was happy about her determination though, otherwise she would never make it.

Tohru let the cold water run down over her naked body, she shivered a bit and turned the heat on. She touched her hair, she was still not used to it but she liked it. She would never grow her hair out again.

She turned off the water and stepped out. She didn't take the towel she had put out for her to use, instead she walked to the full length mirror and looked with disgust at her body. She touched her scar as she had often done when she gotten it. It started right over her left eyebrow and then down to her nose and ended right before her right ear started. Yuki and everyone else never talked about it, they didn't mention it, perhaps they did but not when she could hear. A guy would probably never look at her again (well Shigure and the rest but they didn't count in the matter), not with this scar. She didn't mind it, not now, she shivered. This was not the only scar she had, she had one on her right thigh as well, it was very long and deep, a lot worse than the one on her face. It didn't matter though that it was more gruesome, since the scar on her face was far more visible. She rubbed her arms and reached for her towel.

She needed to buy clothes, she had decided to give away all her 'girl' clothing and buy something much more safer, something that would hide her identity as a girl.

As she reached for the doorknob a flashback struck her.

_She heard someone opening the car door. Someone pushed her and took the opportunity to touch her behind. She gasped as she fell down on the ground. Ouch, it hurt so much... Someone grunted and dragged her up by using her long hair. She was now being pushed somewhere. Everything was endless darkness. _

_She stumbled forward._

_"You smell good..." someone whispered in her ear. She shivered, and was glad she couldn't speak, she wouldn't had been able to find words to answer him._

_"Stop talking to her," a man said, a third one, she hadn't heard him before._

_"I am not doing any harm, am I? Just trying to comfort this little terrified bird, he said and laughed a bit. "This very very impolite little bird," he said and pulled her hair and she could hear him smell it._

_"Stop it, do I have to tell you twice?" the third man said, it sounded like he didn't care that much, just needed to say something. She was now pushed down on a chair and someone put handcuffs on her and tied her to the uncomfortable chair. She heard them leaving_.

Her hand fell down from the doorknob, her knees was getting weaker, she fell softly down on the floor, landing on her knees and curled into a ball. She wrapped her arms around her body and cried softly. When she was finished she dried of the tears full with rage. 

**_**¤**_**

Hanajima Saki studied the picture of her and her two best friends who were smiling happily in the picture (except Hana herself, she only gave a weak smile, well it couldn't really be called a smile, not by others though, but her friends knew better).

Had Yuki told the truth before? She was certain he was lying, but why would he do that? Hana had found his wave very unusual, not the one he often had. She was getting a bit worried, if Tohru had gone on vacation with her Grandfather (and also in the middle of a school term, that was very odd) why hadn't she told Hana or Arisa?

She looked at the smiling Tohru in the picture and for some reason she felt very sad, she didn't know why though. She put the picture back on the drawer and gazed out. Where could Tohru be?


	4. A New Name

I have currently three stories running o.O but since some people like this I'll see if I can make some time for this. It will probably take awhile though till I write a fifth chapter.

_Thank you so much for those who have reviewed. You have made me extremely happy._

**_Chapter IV: A New Name_**

A new day, a new start, morning was finally here. Kyo yawned and put his arms under his head. It wasn't a school day today, he could stay as long as he wanted in bed, but he was a morning person unlike Yuki. Strangely he didn't go up, he couldn't help reflecting yesterday. Tohru had tried so hard, he had tried to take it easy on her. He wasn't sure how serious Tohru was about this; perhaps she would tire after some time?

He jumped up and landed gracefully on his feet. Time for some morning exercise. He walked downstairs and found Tohru there.

"Good morning!" she said.

"Eh, morning, shouldn't you be resting?" 

She glanced away, he thought he saw irritation in her face, he must have been mistaken.

"You are up, I don't see why I should still be in bed, also I thought it was time for our morning exercise." He was stunned; she wanted to do morning exercise?

"Uhm, that's fine by me, just make sure you can keep up with me..." he muttered.

"I will." He looked sadly at her face, her scar was the first thing you noticed about her. The times he thought of her he always forgot about it, and when you saw her you couldn't help being shocked. He saw her touching it and he became angry with himself, she must have noticed him staring at it. He sighed with sorrow in  his heart. Why wouldn't she tell them what had happened there? The police wouldn't tell either since Tohru had told them not to. The police were just satisfied that they had caught the kidnappers and there were tons of evidence that they were guilty so they were all in jail. They left it to Tohru to tell them.

He walked slowly to her and sat down across from her. "You don't have to keep it all locked inside you," he mumbled to the floor.

"Huh?" she said. Give me courage, he said to himself and looked into her eyes.

"You don't have to keep it all locked inside you," he repeated. 

She bit her lip and nervously touched her scar again. "W-what do you mean?" he could trace fear in her voice. He reached for her hand and then pulled back, regretting what he was about to do.

"You can tell me, what happened? How did you get that scar?" he finally decided to cross his arms since he didn't know what to do with them. She touched the scar a third time.

"I can't..." her voice thick with tears. "I just can't..." 

He swallowed. He wished he could hug her, he wished it so badly that he could embrace her. 

This time without hesitation he reached for both her hands and held them. Tohru gulped. "Please, don't make me say it..." This time he gulped as well. He wished those bastards who had done this were dead, no he didn't wish they were dead, he wished them eternal suffering. Hundredth times more suffering than Tohru felt now, no thousand, no, a million times more.

"Fine, I guess you're not ready, but it's not good to keep it inside, trust me I know... You can talk to me anytime, I- I won't get mad at you, I've been a real idiot..." he stammered. She was silent and it seemed she didn't dare to look at him.

"Honda san, what is going on?" Yuki said. Kyo grunted, stupid, stupid mouse!!

She pulled back, he was disappointed by this. "N-nothing... Kyo was just being kind..."

"Oh," Yuki said. "By the way..." he hesitated, "if you feel like talking I will always be there for you..."

She smiled at this. "Thank you, Yuki kun and Kyo kun are so nice..."

Kyo was angered by this. What did she mean by that they were so nice!? They were not nice! She was the nice one... They were just... idiots... All they did was watching her being in pain... is that was nice people do?

"I'm going outside to train," Kyo muttered.

"Me to," Tohru said.

**¤**

Yuki looked with sorrow at Tohru while she did some kicks in the air. Why had she asked Kyo to train her? He could fight as well, he was even better than Kyo. 'Because,' he answered himself, 'Kyo trains everyday, you don't need to. She probably would have thought that she disturbed you.'

He sighed and turned away from the scene.

Ayame had called him, he said that the dress would be finished tomorrow. That was really surprising, he had thought it would have taken at least one week to do it. Ayame had answered, 'I'll do everything for you, I'll sit up night and day just to finish this quickly. I know how much you care for her...' For the first time in his life Yuki had felt warmed by his brother's word.

**¤**

"Y-Yuki kun, I'm sorry to bother you but I have a request..." Tohru stammered.

He smiled as he looked up. "I don't mind at all, what request do you have?"

She touched her scar nervously. "I'm going out shopping, I'm afraid to go alone..." She had whispered at 'afraid'. "I'm so sorry to ask this... I just don't want to go alone... Will you go with me?" She looked hopefully and fearfully into his eyes.

"Of course, when?"

Why had the fates acted so cruelly towards this girl, this sweet girl who wanted no harm? Life was truly cruel and unfair.

"When you have time, please tell me when you have and we can go then."

"We can go now. What do you want to buy?" He put his book aside and they walked to entrance of the house.

"Clothes," she said as she put on her shoes. "I can't wear these forever," she said with a false laugh. She was wearing that awfully large T-shirt and those baggy shorts which she had used for the last days.

"Huh? But you have plenty of other clothes, why not change into them?" he looked at her with wonder, what did she mean by this?

She opened the door and stepped outside, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. "No, I don't," she said softly.

"What do you mean, Honda san?"

"I mean... I've given them away. I don't own any clothes except this," she gestured to the clothes she was now wearing.

They started walking. "Why?"

"Yuki kun can't understand this," she smiled weakly. "Yuki kun is a clever strong boy... the complete opposite from me. I'm so frail..." Where was she getting with this, what did she mean!? "I- I can't make it in this world as this, I must hide... I can't be what I am now," she laughed tiredly. "I'm such a moron, you asked such a simple question and I start babbling about stupid things..." she sighed. "I won't ever wear girl clothing again, you know such things as I used to... Skirts, dresses, you get it."

He stopped walking and gasped slightly. "Is something wrong?" she turned around and looked worriedly at him.

He gave her a quick smile and started walking again. What had he done? That present of his... YOU FOOL! he screamed at himself. Somehow this made him want to cry... His present which he had thought was perfect... How he had longed to see her true smile, her angel smile... He had been certain she would show it to him again when she saw his present... His stupid present!

"Yuki kun is something on your mind?"

"N- no, sorry, I just thought about something..."

"Oh... OK." 

He even felt sorry for his brother... His brother who had went through all that, staying up late to finish it...

"This store looks good, let's go to the boy section, shall we?"

He nodded distracted by his thoughts.

"You don't have to do this," he said.

"Huh?" she said, looking nervously around. "Do what?" she asked carefully.

"This!" he waved with his arms to all the clothes. "Why must you act like a boy? This..." he took a deep breath, "this won't happen again... I'll be with you, I'll show you how beautiful the world can be... You have forgotten the beauty because you have only seen the atrocious parts lately..." He looked at her full with affection. "It is not your fault... I wish I could trade places with you but it can't be done..." he gulped. "I miss... the old you."

She was silent. "Don't," she whispered. "Stop caring for me so much! I'm not worth it, you should start thinking about yourself for a change."

"M-myself? I can say the same about you," he said quietly.

"I am thinking about myself. What do you think I'm doing here? This is the way I take care of myself."

He looked at her wearily. Maybe she just wasn't ready yet, he should give her more time, jeez, it had not been that long since she was rescued. He had really rushed her, and for what? A stupid dress.

**¤**

Tohru looked at the two boys who were seated in front of her. How would they take this?

"I've changed school."

They looked shocked at her. "Why?" Yuki was the first to speak.

"I wanted a change."

"That's bullshit! You are afraid to see that yankee and the denpa girl again!" Kyo burst out, he looked at her shocked afterwards. "I- I didn't mean it."

Tohru turned her head, her hair covering her eyes. "You can tell me the truth, I don't mind it. You are right, Kyo kun... I can't see them again."

"If that is what Honda san wants it is what we want," Yuki said gently.

She smiled to him. "Thanks."

"I'm very sad though that I want see you at school anymore, I guess it can't be helped though."

She nodded ashamed.

"What do you want us to tell them?" Kyo muttered. "You can't be away with your gramps forever."

"I know, I'm sorry that I made the two of you lie. I will call them and tell them that I've moved to another city."

"That's absurd!" Kyo said. "What if you see them again? Perhaps you run into them in a store or something, it will probably happen..."

"Jeez, baka neko, can't you be gentler?"

"Shut up!"

"Kyo kun is right about this as well. I don't think they will recognize me. I look... different." Everything about her was changed... True she did not seem as Honda Tohru the happy girl anymore but a young boy with a dreary look.

"Is this really what you want?" Yuki asked. "You can just come back to our school, Hanajima and Uotani will miss you so much, they will understand and help you through this."

"This is what I want. I never want to see Hana chan and Uo chan again..."

The two boys looked at her disturbed.

**¤**

Tohru caressed one of her uniforms she had gotten yesterday (she had gotten two uniforms). It was a pair of blue pants, a white shirt, a red tie and a blue jacket. How lovely this uniform, it covered almost the whole body. She couldn't believe she had worn that awfully short skirt in her old school, she shuddered at the thought of it. She had gotten rid of it as well.

Perhaps she should try it on? She took of her clothes. It was new clothes that she had gotten today, it was a big green sweatshirt and green loose pants. She put on her new uniform. 

She looked at herself in the mirror when she was finished. Was that really her? That boy who looked like he carried all the weights of the world on his shoulders? Yes! Yes, she was him!

She smiled at herself in the mirror.

She was now Kyoko Kazuya.


End file.
